danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות האיים הקריביים
יהדות האיים הקריבים הוא שם כולל למספר קהילות יהודיות המתגוררות בחלק מן האיים המרכיבים את הים הקריבי. אקטואליה Jamaica's New Tourism Spiel: Beaches and Reggae and Jews From the tourism minister on down, Jamaican officialdom has embraced a plan to market the nation's Jewish history as a way of wooing a new segment of travelers. New tours of Jamaica will offer travelers a rare look at the history of Jews on this Caribbean island. .No matter that Jamaica has just one synagogue and no rabbi, or that its Jewish community is down to around 200 people. It was once home to a Jewish pirate named Moses, according to one account. A global economic downturn and "ferocious" competition from Mexico, says Jamaican tourism director John Lynch, mean that every traveler counts these days. Jamaica's Jewish history, he concedes, has "been a well-kept secret Mr. Lynch wants to put together a tourism package that includes stops at historic Jewish cemeteries, a visit to the island's synagogue and a traditional post-worship repast with Jewish families—with some beach time thrown in. Since most of the island's Jewish history is centered around Kingston, the strategy fits the government's desire to boost tourism in the scruffy capital city most vacationers skip. In January, Kingston hosted a five-day conference on Jewish-Caribbean history that drew 200 academics, genealogists and history buffs from Israel to Oregon. תולדות היהודים היהודים הראשונים שהגיעו לאיים הקריביים עשו זאת עם התגוררות היהודים הראשונים בברבדוס בשנת 1661, שכן מספר יהודים קיבלו רשות להשתקע בה. היהודים הראשונים באיים הקריביים היו בעיקר יהודים מהולנד שהתגוררו תחילה בברזיל או סורינאם אך היגרו מאוחר יותר צפונה לאחר שנת 1654 בה נכבשה רצועת החוף בצפון ברזיל על ידי פורטוגל מידי הולנד. על האיים בים הקריבי שלטו בעיקר בריטניה, הולנד, ספרד ופורטוגל, ומאוחר יותר, לאחר מספר רב של שנים, נטלו לעצמן שטחים צרפת וארצות הברית. באיים שהיו תחת שלטון בריטניה והולנד זכו היהודים לשוויון זכויות לאחר תקופה קצרה יחסית ותושבי האיים שבשליטת ספרד נאלצו לחכות זמן רב לזכויות אלו, שניתנו להם רק לאחר הפסקת האינקוויזיציה. בית הכנסת הראשון באיים הקריביים הוא בית הכנסת שהוקם בקורסאו והוא הוקם בשנת 1732. התושבים הראשונים שזכו לאמנציפציה מבין תושבי האיים הקריביים היו תושבי האי קורסאו מהולנד בשנת 1667 ולאחריהם זכו לכך תושבי האיים ברבדוס וג'מאייקה מבריטניה בשנת 1740. כבר בסוף המאה ה-17 היו שש קהילות של יהודים בגלוי באיים הקריביים והם:קורסאו, מרטיניק, טובגו, האיטי, ברבדוס וג'מייקה. לאחר עצמאות קוסטה ריקה, פנמה, ונצואלה וקולומביה היגרו מספר יהודים מהאיים הקריביים למדינות אלו. לאחר מלחמת ארצות הברית-ספרד, בשנת 1898, עברו להתגורר חיילים יהודים מצבא ארצות הברית בקובה. עם השנים גדלו קהילות האיים הקריביים ובשנת 1917 מנו הקהילות כ-4,150 יהודים. לפני מלחמת העולם השנייה ובמהלכה היגרו יהודים רבים, בעיקר מגרמניה אל דרום אמריקה ומרכז אמריקה, ובין השאר גם לאיים הקריביים. בועידת אוויאן הייתה זו דווקא הרפובליקה הדומיניקנית זו שהציעה לקבל אל שטחיה כ-100,000 יהודים, דבר שלא יצא אל הפועל מפאת חוסר זמן ופרוץ המלחמה, ולכן בסך הכול היגרו אליה כ-10,000 יהודים בלבד. עם הקמתה של מדינת ישראל היגרו יהודים רבים מהאיים הקריביים אליה, אך גם למדינות אחרות כגון ארצות הברית, מערב אירופה ומדינות דרום אמריקה. כיום יש באיים הקריביים כ-1,900 יהודים בעיקר בג'מייקה, קובה, פוארטו ריקו, טרינידד וטובגו, האנטילים ההולנדיים, הרפובליקה הדומיניקנית, איי הבתולה, האיטי ואיי הבהמאס. ג'מייקה היהודים הראשונים ישבו בג'מייקה כבר במאה ה-16, והגיעו ברובם מספרד, פורטוגל ומושבותיהן בעקבות גירוש ספרד. הקהילה היהודית נוסדה בשנת 1656. היהודים זכו באי זה לאמנציפציה מידי בריטניה בשנת 1740, זמן רב לפני שזכו לכך היהודים בבריטניה עצמה. היהודים הורשו לנהוג ביהודתם בגלוי וארגנו קהילה בעיר הבירה קינגסטון. בשנת 1917 כבר היו בג'מייקה כ-1,500 יהודים אך חלקם היגרו מאוחר יותר לפנמה וקוסטה ריקה עם מתן הזכויות ליהודים שם. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה הגיעו גם לג'מייקה יהודים מאירופה ולאחר המלחמה היגרו רבים מיהודי המדינה לארצות הברית, מרכז אמריקה וארץ ישראל. בשיאה, מנתה הקהילה כ-2,400 יהודים וכיום (2008) יש בג'מייקה כ-200 יהודים בלבד. בקינגסטון יש בית ספר יהודי, בו כ-15 תלמידים יהודים, והשאר אינם יהודים. בית כנסת המקומי, "שערי שלום", ייחודי בכך שרצפתו עשויה מחול ים, דבר האופייני לבתי כנסת שנבנו על ידי צאצאי האנוסים. בג'מייקה 21 בתי קברות יהודיים. קישורים חיצוניים * אליהו בירנבוים, "חול ים בבית הכנסת", מקור ראשון הרפובליקה הדומיניקנית היהודים הראשונים שהגיעו לרפובליקה הדומיניקנית עשו זאת במאה ה-19. בועידת אוויאן, בשנת 1938, הסכים נשיא הרפובליקה הדומיניקנית, רפאל טרוחיו מולינה, שהרפובליקה הדומיניקנית תקלוט כ-100,000 יהודים מגרמניה, אך בפועל בגלל קשיים הגיעו אליה רק כ-10,000 יהודים בלבד. כמו כן, באותה השנה אף הוקם בעיר סוסואה מושב שיתופי שבו התגוררו כ-500 יהודים אשר נמלטו מאירופה. לאחר פרוץ המלחמה הפסיקו גלי ההגירה מאירופה והם התחדשו רק לאחר סוף המלחמה. כיום חיים ברפובליקה הדומיניקנית כ-300 יהודים. האנטילים ההולנדיים הקהילה היהודית הגדולה והמשמעותית ביותר באנטילים ההולנדיים היא קהילת יהודי קורסאו. הקהילה בקורסאו היא הקהילה העתיקה ביותר מבין קהילות יבשת אמריקה (למרות שהתקיימו קהילות בברזיל וסורינאם אך הן נחרבו וקמו מחדש רק מאוחר יותר). בשנת 1650 שלחה ממשלת הולנד 12 משפחות יהודיות אל האי על מנת שייעבדו את אדמתו. ב1654 הצטרפו אליהם יהודים מברזיל, שנמלטו מהכיבוש של צפון-מערב ברזיל על ידי פורטוגל, ואשר הביאו עימם פיתוח ורכוש לקהילה. המאה ה-18 הייתה עמדת השגשוג של הקהילה ובשנת 1730 הוקם באי בית הכנסת הראשון. בשנות ה-50 של המאה ה-18 הגיע מספר בני הקהילה לכ-2,000, בהחלט אחת הקהילות הגדולות של מרכז אמריקה והים הקריבי באותה העת. בשנת 1858 הוקם באי בית ספר יהודי ראשון ובשנת 1863 התפצלה הקהילה והוקם בית כנסת רפורמי, אך פיצול זה נמשך עד לשנת 1964, אז אוחדו שתי הקהילות. בשנת 1976 מנתה הקהילה כ-800 תושבים אך כיום יש באי כ-400 יהודים, בעיקר מטעמי הגירה למדינת ישראל, ארצות הברית, הולנד וונצואלה. בבונייר וארובה חיים יהודים מעטים ומספר הכולל מסתכם במספר עשרות בודדות. פוארטו ריקו יהדות פוארטו ריקו היא הקהילה הגדולה ביותר כיום של יהודים באיים הקריביים החיה במושבה האמריקאית פוארטו ריקו שבים הקריבי. במהלך מאות שנים לא הורשו יהודים להיכנס אל שטח האי והראשונים שהיגרו אליו עשו זאת במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, פליטים מאירופה שנמלטו מפני גרמניה הנאצית אך האוכלוסייה המסיבית של היהודים באי היגרו אליו מקובה השכנה לאחר עליית פידל קסטרו לשלטון בשנת 1959, שכן באותה התקופה חיו בקובה כ-15,000 יהודים. באי ישנם שלושה בתי כנסת לשלושת הזרמים העיקריים של היהודים באי:הרפורמים, הקונסרבטיבים והאורתודוקסים - חב"ד. באי ישנה קהילה גדולה של נוצרים קתולים אשר טוענים כי הם צאצאים לאנוסים, קבוצה יהודית גדולה יחסית שהייתה נפוצה מאוד במדינות ביבשת אמריקה אשר נשלטו על ידי ספרד. נוצרים אלו הם בני המשפחות רודריגז, גומז, מנדז ו'קארדוסו' המונות יחד מספר עשרות תושבים. אנוסים אלו הגיעו לפוארטו ריקו ככל הנראה כבר לאחר הכיבוש הספרדי ונשארו שם מאז, למרות התקנות שאסרו על ישיבת יהודים באי. כיום יש בפוארטו ריקו כ-1,500 יהודים. האיטי בהאיטי ישנה קהילה קטנה של יהודים המונה כ-25 תושבים. היהודם הגיעו להאיטי רק במאה ה-20 כאשר יהודים רבים מאירופה נמלטו ליבשת אמריקה ובין השאר להאיטי. לאחר הקמת מדינת ישראל עזבו רוב היהודים שהיגרו במהלך המלחמה והשאירו קהילה מצומצמת. יהדות קובה לקריאה נוספת * ארבל מרדכי / בני האומה היהודית באזור הקאריבי : התיישבות יהודי ספרד ופורטוגל באיים הקאריביים ובגויאנות. גפן : הקונגרס היהודי העולמי : הספרייה הציונית, (תשס"ו 2005). הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות אמריקה המרכזית